Slackster Sakura
by onigirixdango
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Naruto's little sister is attractive and famous. For good reasons. She's kind, helpful, thoughtful, considerate, compassionate, intelligent, and blessed with many gifts. She is basically the epitome of a perfect female student. At least, that's what everyone seems to think...
1. The Best Things in Life are Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **First Chapter**

 **The Best Things in Life are Free**

Naruto had always considered himself lucky. No words could describe how eternally grateful he was for everything that he considered to be a blessing in his life. Starting of course, with his family.

Even though his parents died from a car accident when he was little so he could only scarcely remember them, his grandfather's and grandmother's presence that entered his life when he became twelve was more than enough for him. Pervy Jiraiya and granny Tsunade were the best adoptive parents anyone could have imagined.

Senju Tsunade was one of the most sought-out medical doctors in the world. Maybe, even in the whole universe. She was and is the current hospital director of Konoha General Hospital. She was said to be a medical prodigy since childhood. When her first husband, Dan died, she left Konoha and traveled around the world with her deceased husband's niece, Shizune to heal her broken heart.

She developed alcoholism, and made Shizune her medical apprentice who eventually also became her caretaker. Naruto had to applaud Shizune for taking care of his grandmother for years before he and Jiraiya took over. Not only did she had to deal with his granny's nasty temper, but also her nasty habit of drinking whenever, wherever, and her penchant for gambling.

Once she heard the news of the death of Naruto's parents, Shizune still had to plead to her to take care of Naruto-somehow- since she was still nursing her hurt heart. So instead of coming back to Konoha immediately, she wrote to Jiraiya, asking him to take of Naruto first since she knew she still couldn't go back to Konoha without thinking of Dan. That, and she was honestly wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to raise a kid.

Unfortunately, Jiraiya was working on a big project during that time so he had no choice but to adopt Naruto, and bring the hyperactive blonde with him to his work. As a result, Naruto traveled with Jiraiya, transferring schools for twelve years, and he only knew Tsunade from the letters she frequently exchanged with him and Jiraiya.

There was a saying like this in Konoha: you never really knew a person unless you had traveled, lived, and drunk alcohol with that person. Boy did he learn a lot about his new parental guardian during those twelve years when they did travel and live together. It led him to call Jiraiya as pervy Jiraiya or 'Pervy Sage'.

Jiraiya was a famous and at the same time, infamous writer. He wrote anything. Literally. From magazine pieces, newspaper articles, textbooks, poetry, to erotica. Oh, wait. Pervy Jiraiya defended his writer's pride by calling it adult novels. For Naruto, it was obviously an excuse. Granny Tsunade had a good expression for it. What was it again?

Ah! _Bullshit_.

It was not to say that Jiraiya was not a prolific writer. He graduated with a degree in Literature, specializing in-of course- Japanese Literature. He made his name writing several novels, academic textbooks, thought-provoking editorials, but took his career to the point of no return when he published his first adult novel. He didn't even use a pen name. Needless to say, the Japanese public was in shock for a good while.

The concealed perverted and playboy nature of the author was revealed through the novels, and the reaction was both good and bad. Some praised him while others criticized him. Jiraiya being Jiraiya, didn't care and continued write whatever he wanted to write. Naruto couldn't help but admire his creative and free spirit. Because of that, the two of them got along great almost immediately.

When Naruto turned twelve, he and Jiraiya both decided it was high time for Tsunade and them to come back to Konoha. So they tracked Tsunade with the help of the Pervy Sage's connections in the Konoha Police Force, and finally caught up to her in the Kanagawa prefecture. There, Naruto convinced Tsunade to return to Konoha and take back her place as the rightful hospital director of the general hospital.

Now that his family was complete, the three of them started a new beginning in Konoha.

Jiraiya started to teach Literature again in different universities and would always tutor Naruto when he asked even though it usually took a lot of convincing to do. Although Jiraiya was also stingy, he would always bring back souvenirs and buy him ramen from his travels- and even more knickknacks if Naruto did something or said something right. Plus, Jiraiya would always let him read those erotic adult novels he wrote while granny Tsunade would always punch their heads for it. At least, they would always share the pain together.

If Jiraiya was away traveling and could not do those things, Tsunade would usually also take part in tutoring by giving him reviewers since she was almost always working in the hospital. Tsunade would usually act abrasive, and tough but Naruto knew that deep down, she treasured him greatly and thought that he was lovable. Yup. He was a hundred percent confident about that.

He would always eat those horrible healthy foods she would also leave at home for the whole family to eat even though he hated it with every cell of his being. It was also a bonus that despite granny Tsunade's old age, she managed to maintain her figure and her legendary rack. If he didn't know any better, he would had tapped that. But since he was her grandson, the mere thought of it was more than disgusting.

It was more than safe to say that Naruto couldn't imagine his current life without his grandparents. Seriously, he could not thank them enough for coming back for him, letting him interrupt their previous lifestyle and becoming their son figure. Although he could not promise them to bring excellent grades home, he could only repay them by giving them a reason to smile and be happy every day. He just wanted to be the joy of their life- most especially since they were really, really old but at least, not dying.

Another thing to be happy about was that he was able to meet Uchiha Sasuke, his male best friend when he was in junior high. They were the same age and the polar opposite of the other. At first, they had hated each other with unbridled passion.

Naruto was the known as the class clown, mood maker, and the person with a Jesus complex. With his blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and unique humor, he made everybody's day. He made friends with everybody no matter what age, and made everyone laugh with his antics. Every single person in the school- be it the staff, teaching personnel, or student- knew or at least, had heard of him. He knew everybody in the school, and cared to know them as well.

If Naruto was the all-around nice guy, Sasuke was the dark prince of the school.

With his good looks, broody nature, intellect, and excellent academic prowess, he caught the attention of everyone in school, just like Naruto. Teachers loved him while girls flocked to him like crazy. They were madly in love with him because he was the epitome of male perfection.

He was better than Naruto at everything. Except at making friends. And this was the thing that frustrated Naruto to no end.

He treated his fans like crap, and barely talked to anyone who wasn't a teacher in school.

Naruto just couldn't understand why everyone was going bonkers over that guy.

So one day, he decided to talk to the guy to be able to at least understand where did the guy's easy popularity come from.

When the bell rang for lunch, instead of speedily running off to the cafeteria with his friends, he waited until the classroom was empty save for him and Sasuke. There, he awkwardly lingered at the doorway, talking to his mysterious classmate. It was different experience. Most of the time, he just knew what to talk about to make a person more comfortable but in Sasuke's presence, he found himself speechless and not sure of what to expect.

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hn." This was the first time Naruto got grunt instead of a worded acknowledgement.

"Like any band lately? I have my eye on Three 'o Clock!"

"Hm."

"Isn't our classroom too hot nowadays? Summer is nearing already."

"Tch."

Not to be deterred, Naruto gulped, his throat dry and continued to nervously chatter away. "Join me and my friends for lunch! You'll like them."

Suddenly, Sasuke stood up, walked towards the door and said to him, "You're in the way, usuratonkachi."

The third world war commenced. No, not really.

The two teens proceeded to battle each other in the corniest and least creative way possible: they pitted their skills against each other in anything that they did in school. Sports, academics, extracurricular activities- you name it. The always went head to head, and toe to toe with each other every time, everywhere.

Naruto just couldn't seriously understand what Sasuke's problem was. He was just trying to become friends with him. He just wanted to understand him. And this was how he was repaid? The blatant disrespect and arrogance the guy treated him with was too much. He couldn't be compassionate with this guy. Sasuke wasn't Konoha Junior High's golden boy. No! He was nothing but a cold-ass prick. That sounded more right.

On the other hand, Naruto was nothing more than a mere annoyance to Sasuke. Ironically, Sasuke also couldn't understand where Naruto's popularity came from. He was just another loud idiot who had a way with people. Well that answered his question quickly.

But things changed for the both of them when Naruto went to Sasuke's house for a school project since Sasuke was his partner. There, he met Sasuke's parents, and Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. At that fate-like moment, it became so clear to Naruto why Sasuke didn't bother socializing with people. Obviously, he was trying too hard to please his father and exceed his older brother's performance in school. So that day, he decided to try to enlighten Sasuke about his idiotic life decision at an early age.

"You do know you are not your brother right, teme? You're supposed to be smart."

Thank goodness, Sasuke understood but the only thing that told Naruto this was Sasuke's surprised eyes, and the small smile that threatened to spill on his lips.

"Dobe."

From that point forward, they became the best of friends.

But it was not the end yet.

With Sasuke's help, Naruto was able to get accepted in a high school in Tokyo with him. Tsunade and Jiraiya were overjoyed and gave Sasuke lots of gifts. But not as many as Naruto's, also counting the ones from his childhood.

Then, came the problem of leaving Konoha. The two teens were too young to live alone, and were reluctant to leave Konoha, their home. Still, they went through with the move while their parents helped them make their living arrangements in the city. It was decided that Sasuke was to live with his brother, living in a luxurious high rise condominium while Naruto was to live in a spacious and cheap one room apartment managed by his grandparent's friends, the Harunos who also lived nearby.

And that apparently, Haruno Sakura, their only daughter would be the one in charge of him. She would go to his apartment, regularly checking up on him. Her name rang a bell; he knew her. He sharply remembered her pink hair and green eyes. In fact, he learned to fear and flee at the sight of them.

When the day of the departure came, Naruto was silent during the whole ride to Tokyo, to his apartment. Even both Sasuke and Itachi vocalized their concern about him since normally, he would usually complement Itachi's car and talk non-stop. He asked Sasuke if he could live with them instead. Being the cold prick he was, he answered no since he knew Naruto would eventually damage the property.

Naruto sighed. The world was unfair. Then the moment he dreaded came: they were in front of the apartment building. Shit. The world became even more unfair in Naruto's eyes.

Outside his window, Naruto could see a familiar petite but curvy physique, glittering green eyes, and long silky strands of pink hair that belonged to one person, waiting for him at the entrance of the building.

Naruto did a double-take and so did the two Uchihas.

"She's a real looker even though she's not that tall. She doesn't look like a high school student," Itachi commented.

Even Sasuke nodded in agreement. Naruto felt his insides wail. If the two bastards who usually didn't notice girls suddenly stop in their tracks to admire her, it only meant one thing.

He narrowed his eyes. She grew up to be more dangerous.

Haruno Sakura, his little sister was hot and popular. She had always been. There were too many reasons to like her. She was kind, thoughtful, helpful, clever, smart, and gifted with many talents. Beloved by all, she was the pinnacle of the ideal female- the title now upgraded as the perfect female student, without any flaws. At least, that was what everyone seemed to think- even the two cold Uchihas.

She was, in her own way, worse than Sasuke. Dammit!


	2. Inner Sakura and Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **Second Chapter**

 **Naruto and Sakura, Inner Sakura and Naruto**

Looks can be deceiving; hence, no one must ever judge a book by its cover. This was a lesson Naruto learned the hard way with his pink- haired friend, Haruno Sakura. She was a person he considered to be his little sister. Don't get him wrong! She was one of his precious people but she was also a drag to be with. The _real_ her, he means.

So when she took small and purposely slow strides towards Itachi's shiny red BMW M3 convertible, Naruto's heartbeat picked up a pace. _Doki doki_. But it wasn't the cute, love at first sight kind. No; it was the I'm about to be killed and die kind. Plus, that couldn't happen since technically, this wasn't the first time he saw her.

Nearing them, her features become more prominent, allowing the three boys to further examine her looks.

Standing at five foot two, she barely reached the shoulders of the three boys; Naruto being five foot four, Sasuke with his height of five foot five, and Itachi towering her with his five foot eight frame. She looked as delicate as her namesake with her fair milky white skin, and small stature.

Her white long sleeved blouse patterned with black butterflies revealed the soft dip of her collarbone and her modest chest, and hinted a slim waist and shapely hips. The short red skirt that barely reached her mid-thighs showcased her slender legs, making it look endlessly long. For her small feet, she wore black leather doll shoes adorned with a girlish black bow on top.

The bright glare of the afternoon sun gleamed over her figure, making her look ethereal and almost blinding.

Her long straight pastel pink hair that brushed the curve of her bottom every so often as she took a step looked soft as satin. Pink bangs framed her heart shaped face while her almond shaped eyes in the same color as jade were framed by thick and long pink lashes. Her nose was cute as a button, while her lips were small but pink and plump. She was extremely cute.

The word _kawaii_ was at the tip of their tongue.

This was the normal reaction she got from males- even females.

But since Sasuke and Itachi were Uchihas and therefore indifferent to all sorts and kinds of girls, they held their tongue. And instead, they chose to stare at the attractive pinkette as if she was an alien that descended from a UFO just now. On the other hand, Naruto was gathering his wits and was trying to mentally prepare himself for the impending doom which was about to start.

She was now only one step away from the darkly tinted window which served as Naruto's only form of protection from the whims and wiles of the roseate haired girl. At last, the distance between them was bridged with a final step. She gracefully hunched over at his eye level and gently knocked using her small fist. Being no fool and a self-declared expert at non-verbal cues, Itachi complied with her request and rolled the window down to reveal Naruto's face.

With a big smile and wide innocent eyes, she greeted her blonde best friend, "Okaerinasai, onii-chan."

Naruto felt the two curious stares of the Uchihas boring into his back, accompanied with the unsaid question that floated above their heads in the suddenly silent air. _You have a sister?!_

He let out a defeated sigh and replied, "Tadaima, imouto."

Once again, he could feel the muted reaction of Sasuke and Itachi inside their heads and their eyebrows raised in question. _Eh?!_

Sensing that he needed to do some damage control before leaving his two friends to form their own conclusions, Naruto got of the car and gestured for the two Uchiha to do the same. It was about time that she met them anyway, he and her being close and all.

"This is Haruno Sakura. I met her when Jiraiya and I stayed at Tokyo when I was a kid. She's _like_ a little sister to me," he casually swung his arm around her shoulders as he clarified their relationship dryly. After being given a few minutes to explain his exact relationship with Sakura, the two Uchihas calmed down. Naruto felt himself sweat drop.

 _What were they expecting? A long lost illegitimate sister drama going on,_ Naruto thought to himself exasperatedly.

Not lacking in social graces, Itachi took the initiative to introduce themselves. Ever the polite gentleman, held Sakura's hand in a friendly handshake. "Nice to meet you, I am Uchiha Itachi. I'm currently a second year college student. I'm taking up accountancy at Tokyo University." He continued on and did Sasuke's job for him, knowing his little brother's inability to be courteous to girls. "This is Sasuke, my otouto." Sasuke just nodded.

Her eyes twinkling in laughter, she giggled at the one-man introduction the elder Uchiha made while cupping her mouth to hide her mischievous smile. "Hajimemashite. I'm Haruno Sakura, Naruto's little sister. A pleasure to meet you Itachi-san." At this, Sasuke threw a pointed look at her, wondering why she blatantly left out his name in her greeting.

"You too, Sasuke-san," she teased lightly.

This action drew a light and amused chuckle from the older Uchiha and a disapproving frown from Naruto which went unnoticed. Naruto didn't approve of Sakura's behavior. Well, her _outside behavior_ at that. But it wasn't as if she could help it. So instead of mulling over her behavior, Naruto chose to let it go with another sigh.

He clapped his hands loudly, calling the attention of the trio who were getting along quite well for strangers - to his hidden astonishment. Then again, this was Sakura he was talking about; the social butterfly. Somehow, the idea of the Uchihas being flowers made Naruto's day better.

So with a big grin, he pumped his fist into the air and exuberated, "Let's go and carry my bags to my apartment room!" _I'll make it through this day alive and well. Yosh!_

"You sure are lively as ever, onii-chan," Sakura giggled again for emphasis. When the two Uchihas also responded in quiet laughter and smirks, Naruto's enthusiasm gradually evaporated.

 _So much making it through the day alive and well_ , Naruto resigned.

The four of them got Naruto's bags out and carried it to his apartment room. Sakura attempted to get the heaviest but was stopped by Itachi's hand. "I would never hear the end of it if my mother learned I let a girl carry the heaviest luggage. Here," Itachi entrusted to her the lightest baggage Naruto had into her hands. "Carry this instead," he finished with his trademark eye smile which made ladies go crazy for him.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the gesture but didn't make fun of it like he was tempted to. Itachi was clueless of the girl's monstrous strength.

To the elder Uchiha's amazement, the little girl in front of him just politely and _casually_ accepted his offer with a calm aura. "Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu, Itachi-san," she slung arms into straps comfortably and continued, "You really know how to treat girls well." She gave him an eye smile of her own.

Itachi brushed off her complement like a true Japanese, "Of course not, Sakura-san." As the two continued to make small talk, Sasuke walked closer to Naruto. Lowering his voice, he asked Naruto something that had been bothering him the whole time they met Sakura. "How come a girl as tactful as her became your little sister?" He wondered.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. It was as if Sasuke had shot an arrow to hurt his heart. "You wound me, teme! I'm a pretty great guy, you know!" He defended himself with fervor. Besides what did Sasuke know about Sakura anyway?! Tactful was the last word Naruto would use to describe his little sister.

That was because he remembered as clear as day how he met her.

Jiraiya had gotten one of his rare assignments that entailed him stay in one place for year. At that time, it was at Tokyo. And since Jiraiya was friends with a family that lived there, he was finally given the also rare opportunity to leave Naruto in someone else's care while he worked. He would pick up Naruto at the end of the day as per routine in a situation like this.

"You will like it there," the Pervy Sage had promised. "They have lots of space in their house and you will even have playmate, too." Of course, nothing excited Naruto more than playing and not having to play by himself so he had agreed, jumping a lot of times in excitement.

It was also because of that Naruto had really looked forward to the day he would finally meet the Haruno family- especially Sakura-chan. When he did meet her, he was not disappointed. He found a friend in her, and he helped him deal with her bullies who made fun of her forehead, the source of Sakura's wavering confidence. With his help, she was able to embrace her appearance and become more outgoing. But despite their blooming friendship, Naruto wondered why Sakura never allowed him to sleep over her house. It was weird.

Out of curiosity, Naruto asked Jiraiya if he could stay over Sakura's for a week. Jiraiya contacted Sakura's parents and they agreed easily since they knew of the two's close bond with each other. Naruto packed his clothes, and went over to Sakura's house like usual. After dinner, Sakura asked him why Jiraiya hadn't picked him up yet. Like an idiot, Naruto answered with his usual honesty, "I'm staying over your house for a week, Sakura-chan!"

Out of nowhere, Sakura punched his head, causing a bump to grow overhead.

"Why didn't you ask for my permission first? _Shannaro!_ "

She roared loudly and deeply as if she possessed. Naruto rubbed his large bump, trying to soothe it. In same speed as her strong punch, Sakura quickly recollected herself and became the normal child she was. "Naruto, I'm so sorry!" She ran towards where Naruto landed and got ice for the lump on his head.

"Sakura-chan?! What happened to you? You were like another person!" Naruto panicked, seeing stars in his eyes while flailing his arms haphazardly.

"This is me at home, Naruto."

Needless to say, Sakura got more comfortable with Naruto and acted like her usual self at home only with him. In return, Naruto knew and was familiar with the façade she unconsciously put up in front of other people due to her unique coloring and appearance.

Ironically, Naruto was not looking forward to the dismissals of his school days with the high school Sakura this year and for the two years to come.

Once Naruto was settled in his apartment room, the two Uchihas drove off to _their_ apartment and left the two siblings to their own devices. The moment Itachi and Sasuke left and closed the door, Sakura began to transform in Naruto's eyes.

She became smaller than she was, now reaching his knees- a size reminiscent of a child's. Her eyes grew rounder and wider, her features becoming chubbier and kid-like. Her soft beguiling smile was replaced with a mischievous expression which was a mix of a grin and a smirk.

"So soon, Sakura-chan?" Naruto wailed in objection, his energy already depleted from organizing his things- courtesy of the Uchihas.

"Ne, Onii-chan, you'll have to deal with this for three years until we graduate high school. We have been like this _way_ longer so you have no right to complain. Yoroshiku!" Chibi Inner Sakura intoned in a high voice and gave him a mock salute. There was a certain gleam in her eyes which was never a good sign.

In reality, she was no better than a kusogaki, really. This was the _real_ her, at home. His lazy, careless little sister who had no interest in socializing _,_ a short fuse, and _violent_ tendencies. Otherwise known as 'Chibi Inner Sakura' or for short, 'Slackster Sakura'.


	3. A Chance at a Pretentious Pedestal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **Third Chapter**

 **A Chance at a Pretentious Pedestal**

Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance at the spectacle in front of him.

Before the two siblings knew it, July had turned into August. After August, September came. The biggest complaint that Naruto had was that he and Sakura weren't able to use their vacation to the fullest- again, Naruto's words, not Sakura's. They didn't even do any exciting outdoor activity, for goodness' sake!

Itachi had even extended an invitation to a college beach party which they had declined. Knowing Naruto's nature, he had also told Naruto that Sasuke would be going too. That meant a lot of hot girls in bikinis and a chance to use Sasuke as bait! But remembering what Sakura told to him about the invitation, Naruto pouted to himself.

"Eh, you want to go to that party, onii-san? It's too hot and I don't want to get a tan," Sakura complained to him while relaxing on her white tiger patterned bed, holding up a manga that she managed to make him buy for her.

She continued on, "Besides, it's a college beach party. There's going to be alcohol and a lot of hormones there." At this, she scrunched up her round chubby face and cringed at the thought. "It doesn't suit my image. Let's just play a new game," she drawled the words lazily and started to sleep peacefully, never knowing of the regret that pooled in Naruto's belly.

Thus, Naruto's regretful summer vacation came to an end, and with it, it brought the first day of the first term and the entrance ceremony.

The entrance ceremony was the opportunity to see the student who got the highest mark on the entrance exam since he or she was to make an appearance to the whole batch and lead them throughout the whole ceremony. In addition, he or she was also tasked with the customary inspirational and motivational speech to be delivered to the first year students before school officially began. What was it about exactly? New beginnings, the new school year, blah, blah, blah…

Basically, it was a formality that Naruto really didn't care about. But for the rest of the students, it was different. It was the best time to see the best student of their batch and their biggest chance to spread rumors about that student based on what she or he would show today. In the case of his best friend, Sasuke it was also the best time to remind people of his intellectual superiority over his obnoxious peers. After all, the Uchiha family had a reputation to uphold- including in the field of academics.

In the stead of their parents, Itachi was dressed for the occasion and donned brown leather dress shoes, a crisp white button-down long sleeved polo with a red silk necktie, and black blazer. He attracted the attention of the students, teachers, and parents with his flashy red sports car, good looks, and impeccable style.

He was like a local celebrity everywhere, Naruto thought to himself in amazement with stars in his eyes. At that moment, he secretly swore to himself that he would definitely achieve that kind of charisma once grew up to be an adult.

Itachi was currently pining the flower on his otouto's school uniform. At their far right, a group of mothers were cooing over the sight while their husbands nodded approvingly. With them, female students and teachers flocked together and drooled over the siblings' hotness. "Aniki," Sasuke growled out of embarrassment, his neck pink. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm pretty sure this constitutes as part of an older brother's responsibilities, Sasuke," Itachi mockingly raised a brow, further teasing Sasuke.

Sasuke resigned himself to his older brother's attention and distracted himself with Naruto. Speaking of which, he was pretty sure he saw Naruto walking into the gates of the school with his pink haired sibling in tow when the two had arrived. Where was she now? The absence of their pink- haired friend piqued his curiosity so he decided to ask Naruto about it.

"Where's Sakura, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged uncaringly, causing crinkles to form on his untucked white long sleeved polo shirt which was part of the standard school uniform for males. "I don't know. She was suddenly called by the teachers," he explained, playing with his red necktie.

"Speaking of teachers," Itachi slowly drawled out as he fiddled and fixed Sasuke's uniform. He was checking the length of Sasuke's brown slacks, making sure that Sasuke's polo was securely tucked in, and inspecting the cleanliness of Sasuke's new black leather school shoes. Talk about meticulous. He continued, "Has any of the teachers told you who's going to give the speech as the first year representative?"

Sasuke scoffed at his aniki's obvious question while slapping his older brother's hands away from him. Those hands were about to style his hair which was fine the way it already was, in his opinion. "Isn't it obvious, nii-san? It's me. I didn't find anyone else smarter here." Itachi just laughed at Sasuke's careless and pig-headed presumption. "Sasuke-chan, life is full of surprises," Itachi scolded him in a mother's tone, reprimanding him for his arrogance. Itachi poked his forehead for good measure.

Taking this as his cue to enter the jam-packed auditorium, Itachi waved and told Naruto and Sasuke to find their seats. Ushered in by the teachers, Sasuke kept badgering Naruto about Sakura.

To be honest, Sasuke was confused at Naruto's lack of anxiety and worry at his sister's sudden disappearance. Wasn't he supposed to take care of her in the way a big brother should be doing? Sasuke may not have any experience in looking out for girl, but he strongly felt that the way that Naruto was going on about it was definitely wrong!

"Are you sure she's inside the school? Maybe you left her! She might have gotten lost. Aren't you supposed to look out for her?" Sasuke's questions bled into one another, tangled by slight panic. What the hell was wrong with this dobe? He had a sister to be responsible for! Sasuke ferociously lectured his friend inside his head.

As he and Naruto took their seats, Naruto put his hands over ears, covering them. He loudly whisper-hissed at Sasuke, leaning closely to him and glared. "Why do you care anyway, teme? She's in the hands of the teachers. And she's supposed to look out for me, not the other way around." Along with the blonde's words, came his saliva.

Sasuke furiously wiped the blonde's slobber which landed in his skin and thankfully, not on his uniform with his dark blue handkerchief which was embroidered with his initials. Itachi gave it to him for his birthday.

Fortunately, a loud announcement was made over the school auditorium's sound system at that time which overshadowed the blonde's voice in terms of volume. At that moment, the lights in the auditorium were dimmed, and a sole spotlight beamed on the center of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Haruno Sakura, the first year representative," a deep baritone voice boomed over the intercom system.

In unison, the audience- save for Naruto and Sasuke- stood up and clapped which resounded into a thunderous applause. The two boys looked at each other in shock on what just happened.

"She's the-" Sasuke choked in back of his throat, unbelievingly. Naruto just nodded mutely, stood up and clapped with the rest of the students. Once Sasuke got over his initial disbelief, he did the same just out of polite courtesy. Deep inside, his heart was drowning in jealousy and was begging Sasuke to explain how could he lose his chance to an unsuspecting girl. _How annoying_ , he seethed inwardly.

This led Naruto to his current predicament. His little sister walked up to the stage, towards the center with the grace of a feline. There on the podium, she proudly smiled. Naruto bet his whole month's allowance that this kind of goddess treatment fanned the flames of her female pride since it was rare for a girl to get this kind of opportunity. However, her soft features and pink hair made her look like a fragile doll and made her stand out like a beacon amongst her peers- majority of which had monochromatic colored hair.

Sakura gracefully neared the microphone to her lips, her eyes twinkling in earnest as she started her speech.

"A pleasant morning to you all. I am Haruno Sakura, the first year representative. Today, I have been bestowed with the responsibility of leading you, my batch mates in this entrance ceremony. To an ordinary student such as myself, there is no greater honor than that." She bowed for effect, trying hard to not to laugh.

Naruto's right eye twitched again. Ordinary his ass; since childhood, Sakura's stellar academic performance had always been the talk of the town and the greatest source of her parent's pride. Achieving a hundred percent in all of her school tests, and high ranks in national tests, she was a natural genius with an affinity for an endless memory that rivaled Itachi and Sasuke. Not to mention, she had quite the large forehead. Perhaps this was her secret weapon. At this, Naruto snickered to himself while Sasuke gave him weird looks.

"How blessed are we to be in this school, to be present and alive to take advantage of an another year, another chance to expand our horizons, develop our skills, and make new friends," Sakura grinned at her fellow students.

Naruto inwardly gagged. Sakura rarely interacted with her friends outside of school. She was practically at hermit at home that lived off the internet. Define a paradox, people.

"I am but a lowly student, but this institution is giving us the privilege and the opportunity to expand ourselves. To work harder, socialize and learn from our fellow peers, in a chance to improve ourselves and achieve self-actualization. After we leave this school, we are a better, happier, more learned versions of ourselves, who have realized our potentials. Because at the end of the day, the institution will be able to produce well-rounded engineers, doctors, nurses- and so much more! In other words, they will help us become what we wish to be. The end goal will be made tangible – be productive persons, and citizens, who have achieved all of our untapped aspects of ourselves. Let's envision ourselves as productive, globally competitive citizens of the world- and make it a reality."

As his little sister continued with her admittedly nice speech, Naruto continued to make snide remarks in his head. How pompous could she get?

At the end of her speech, Sakura suddenly stopped in silence to grab the attention of her audience once more.

"Lastly but not least, I would like to thank my lovable onii-san who couldn't make it to this ceremony," she paused to wipe her crocodile tears with her pink handkerchief and continued. "But have inspired me to make this wonderful speech. Once again, I am Haruno Sakura, your first year representative. Thank you all for listening." She bowed to the audience, the epitome of respect and dignity.

All of the students clapped and cheered in admiration, showering and singing her praises. Parents and teachers her regarded her with new eyes, noting her mature disposition despite her young age. Furthermore, they acknowledged her ability to establish a comfortable rapport and considerable influence over her peers at such an early stage, enabling her to truly lead them.

When Sakura walked down the podium, she was given a bouquet of flowers. After which, she was immediately surrounded and bombarded by students who wished to know her better, teachers interested in her academic background, and parents who wanted their children to be affiliated with her. Sakura handled their attention with a cool and collected attitude-a steady act she had perfected due to years of experience.

Out of nowhere, a guy that sat on Naruto's right side leaned towards Naruto and Sasuke to converse with them. The stranger had short brown hair, a lean frame, and red triangles painted on the sides of his cheeks.

"She must have a horrible brother," he remarked.

A vein in Naruto's head exploded.


End file.
